The present invention relates to frame building construction and, more particularly, to a carrier for an automatic nailer of the type used, for example, to nail floor planking to support joists.
Hand nailer guns which are driven automatically, e.g., pneumatically, are now commonly used in frame building construction to nail the boards making up an underflooring to underlying support joists. Typically such guns include a nail magazine which sequentially feeds nails to a discharge port for driving into boards or the like to be nailed. The driving mechanism is generally operated by a separate air source, and the nailer gun includes a hand grip having an actuating finger trigger for operating the same. Because serious injuries can be caused by the accidental discharge of such a gun, most modern hand nailer guns have a discharge port plunger which must be depressed by, for example, pressing the discharge port against lumber to be nailed, before depression of the finger trigger will cause the gun to fire. The newest guns require that the safety trigger plunger at the nail discharge port be separately depressed simultaneously with the actuation of the finger trigger each time the gun is to be fired. This prevents the safety plunger from being defeated by being continuously held in a depressed condition.
While automatic hand nailer guns of the type described are a vast improvement over traditional hammers, they still leave much to be desired. They are generally heavy and require a workman to be bent over to operate the same. It will be recognized that after several hours of such bending over and operation of a heavy nailer gun, a workman will be both tired and sore.